


Back Alley Type

by sportivetricks (tamlane)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks
Summary: Two unwanted people meet in a pub.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Back Alley Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hphet](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/)'s Mini Fest 2020. Loosely based on a prompt by [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye): _Draco shagged Pansy right before he proposed to Astoria. Pansy tries to pick up the pieces with a new man._

He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? This was supposed to be a quickie. Or at least that's what Pansy assumed when she followed him out in the alley.

But no, Cormac McLaggen stood perfectly still, balls deep inside her, his belly pressed right against the small of her back, just slowly stroking her mound with the tip of one finger. Either he couldn't find what he was looking for, or he was experienced enough to know that a tease felt better than a direct touch. Either way, it was working. Pansy's knees buckled, and she could swear she gushed.

* * *

"McLaggen, isn't it?"

"That's right. Follow Quidditch, do you?" His voice was half hope and half shame.

"Not obsessively."

Pansy knew enough Quidditch gossip, however, to know that Cormac McLaggen had enjoyed a brief, inconsistent, and contentious career as a Keeper for the Wanderers. Apparently, he had two settings when it came to the sport: _on_ and _trainwreck_. He'd been sidelined for half a season, brought back into play for several matches, and then eventually sacked when his uncle's business deal with the manager's dad went sour.

Pansy knew plenty about being dumped. Unwanted. Strung along. Unlike Astoria soon-to-be-Malfoy.

"A few old Hogwarts matches do stand out in my mind," she added, feeling generous enough to not directly mention the one where he knocked out his own Seeker.

"Hogwarts," Cormac scoffed, biting down over a big sip of whisky.

"I see we share the same regard for the school." She toyed with the miniature wand in her own smoking cocktail. "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

She waited for the inevitable look of disdain but instead found a welcome lack of recognition on his stubbled face. She turned her knees towards him. 

"You should go for Beater next time. I know you've probably heard that before," Pansy added quickly when he scowled. "But let's be real. Your build is..." Her eyes skimmed over his bulging forearms. "...impressive. To say the least."

Cormac didn't look surprised by her admiration — typical cocky Griffindor — but it did warm him up considerably. He scooted a little closer. "Oh yeah?"

"Mmm," Pany hummed, letting her eyes wander to the equally thick thighs that stretched out his fitted trousers.

"So what brings you here, Pansy?"

She let out a brief huff of laughter and glanced down at her own miniskirt and fishnet stockings. "Is it not obvious?"

Cormac's eyes followed hers briefly before finally settling on her exposed cleavage. "Trying to get over someone, is that it?" He glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. "Trying to make someone jealous?"

As if Draco would be caught dead in a seedy pub in Upper Flagley.

Pansy turned his face back to her with fingers tipped in long, burghundy nails. "Does a girl really need a reason?"

"Not my kind of girl." Cormac hissed lightly when she dragged a nail across his bottom lip. "Wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "I know a cozy little nook a few lanes up."

If it hadn't been for his non-recognition, Pansy might have been offended by the notion. Then again, she wasn't sure she wanted to see his place. And she definitely didn't want to bring him back to hers. 

"I thought you might be the back alley type," she said with a smirk.

* * *

Pansy could feel him twitch slightly inside her, but still he remained motionless except for that one fingertip. His build was truly enormous. Trapped between the grimy wall and his insistent bulk, she could do little more than widen her stance and tilt her hips back. A cat meowed in the distance as slickness coated her thighs and and clung to her shredded stockings.

Cormac chuckled. "You're making a right mess, aren't you?"

"And you seem happy enough to let it all go to waste," she spat back.

"Au contraire." His free hand crept between her arse cheeks. His finger circled her pucker just as the other finally found its target.

Pansy bit back a shout, disoriented by the conflicting sensations. One was almost unbearably pleasurable, and the other was... surprisingly not unpleasurable. Still, surely he didn't think she'd be up for that? A casual quickie was one thing. Getting buggered by a near stranger next to an overflowing bin was quite another. Yet for some reason, she didn't protest as Cormac slid that spit-coated finger inside her, right above her other stuffed passage. He slowly added a second.

"Mmm, tight," he whispered. His other hand continued the teasing touches. 

By now Pansy was dripping around his cock. She pumped her hips against him as best as she could in their cramped position, driving both cock and and fingers deeper inside her. So full. Her skirt bunched around her midriff, her breasts finally escaping her neckline, hard nipples meeting cool night air. A pair of faraway footsteps nearly drowned out the slippery sounds of their union, but not quite.

"That's it. Get it good and wet, sweetheart." A third finger massaged that bit of flesh between all the fullness. "You know what I'm gonna do once it's all slicked up. Don't you?"

"Yes," she conceded.

"Yes?" he echoed with a hint of surprise.

" _Yes._ "

Cormac's light chuckle trailed off into a hiss as he pulled out of one drenched hole and slowly eased himself into the other. Pansy flattened her palms against the dirty stone wall and pushed back to get more of that novel stretch.

His lips found her ear as he picked up a slow rhythm. "I thought you might be the back alley type."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely to receive. :)
> 
> You can connect with me @sportivetricks on [tumblr](https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com) and [dreamwidth](https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
